<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower by jaehyunfirstlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440777">Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove'>jaehyunfirstlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POV: your boyfriend interrupts your shower</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s practicing late again, so you decide to just take a shower and go to bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re in the shower, soothed by the warm water hitting your face, when the door to the bathroom opens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re showering without me,” he pouts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and join me then,” you beckon, and he wastes no time in stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower stall with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shower stall isn’t very big but you’ve showered together in there before so you know exactly how to fit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slots himself behind you, sighing as the warm water hits his sore muscles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that feels good,” he says, rolling his shoulders under the spray</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn around to face him, and for as long as you live you’ll never get over how beautiful he looks with water cascading down his body</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help?” you ask, and he nods, so you massage his shoulders</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and groans in pleasure as your hands work out the knots in his muscles, moving down his body</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds he’s making, and the way his firm muscles feel under your fingertips is turning you on, and by the looks of it, it’s having the same effect on him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shoot open when you wrap one hand around his erection, rubbing the pad of your thumb over the tip</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bites his lip, eyes dark as he looks at you, before looking down to watch how you pump him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels good,” he says, but you don’t want him to come like this so you grab his face and kiss him deeply</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moans into your mouth, pressing your wet bodies together, his hands sliding down your back to cup your ass</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re feeling hot, the bathroom steaming up, panting as he licks a trail down your neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re wet, but are you wet for me, baby,” he growls in your ear, one hand coming down to part your legs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath catches when his fingers enter you, and he pumps you to orgasm as the shower spray hits your back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns you as your breathing regulates, the shower now hitting his back, sucks on your bottom lip before he lifts one of your legs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me,” he asks, eyes hooded, and you nod</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his cock enters you, you cry out, the sensation of the water running over you, the warmth of both your bodies adding to the pleasure of it all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds you tight as he fucks you, pressing you against the cold tile of the shower</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot, you feel so good,” his voice is low in your ear, showering you with praises as you take everything he gives you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grip onto his shoulders, your body heating up, the knot in your stomach forming</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you close, baby,” he asks, squeezing your ass cheeks and then sucking on your neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, oh fuck, yes!” you scream, “Harder, baby, I need you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loses control then, pressing your body against his so hard you can barely breathe, but the feeling of his cock hitting your sweet spot is everything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it like this, don’t you,” he grits his teeth, almost breathless, his hips ramming into you at a relentless pace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, god, yes!” you cry out as you come, your entire body shaking from the intensity of your orgasm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes soon after with a loud growl, pumping into you, your pussy clenching around his cock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stay locked together for a moment as the water washes over your bodies, before he releases your leg and pulls out of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He places soft kisses down your neck and along your shoulder, while you rub his back as the warm spray of the shower starts to cool</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s continue this in bed,” he says, picking you up, and you wrap your legs around him as he carries you out of the shower</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>